The Edge of the Sword
Introduction (blurb) More than four hundred men and women serve aboard the Starship Enterprise NCC-1701, "boldly going where no man has gone before." What are their stories? We know of Kirk and Spock, but what of those who live, and sometimes die, under their command? Those are the best and brightest of the Federation, men and women of exceptional courage and skill. But not all of them can be trusted. Lt. Jon Anderson is the newest security officer aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. He joins the crew at a time of mounting tension between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Previous battles have been inconclusive, but Starfleet Command fears that the Klingons are gearing up for a major offensive. The Enterprise would be on the front lines of an all-out interstellar war. But Lieutenant Anderson has a secret: he is actually a Klingon infiltrator assigned to sabotage Starfleet from within. His first mission: kill Capt. James T. Kirk. Summary References Characters :Philip Becker • Luis Benitez • Lara Boyd • Brantley • • Josh Davis • DePaul • Benjamin Finney • Robert Fox • Sam Fuller • • Barry Giotto • Sarah Hatcher • Heller • Adam Jawer • • Robert Justman • • Kell/Jon Anderson • James T. Kirk • Klak • John Kyle • Ethan Matthews • M'bac • Leonard McCoy • McFadden • • Leslie Parrish • John Perella • Janice Rand • Edward Rayburn • Montgomery Scott • • Spock • Anthony Steele • Hikaru Sulu • Torg • Nyota Uhura • Patrick West • Gabrielle Anderson • Jon Anderson • Christine Chapel • Zefram Cochrane • Garth of Izar • Flash Gordon • Kahless the Unforgettable • Roger Korby • Nogura • David Sikes • Surak • Jonathan West Starships and vehicles : • ( ) ( ) Locations :Donatu • Earth • Exo III • Golden Gate Bridge • River of Blood • Sachem IV • San Francisco • Starbase 26 • Starfleet Command Headquarters • Sto-Vo-Kor • System 1324 Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Orion • Vulcan Nausicaan • Thasian States and organizations :Anti-Federation League • BetleH' etlh • Diplomatic Corps • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon Intelligence • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :databank • galaxy • hour • intercom • minute • neural neutralizer • phaser • prehensile tail • second • starship • tentacle • time Ranks and titles :captain • chief • commanding officer • ensign • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • officer • recruit • section chief • security chief • security officer Other references :arboretum • armory • Battle of Axanar • Battle of Donatu V • book • catfish • classroom • clothing • coffee • day • Denebian slime devil • dining room • d'k tahg • dog • duty roster • Earther • egg • farming colony • gagh • gymnasium • hand-to-hand combat • jambalaya • Klingon opera • landing party • meatloaf • mining colony • mok'bara • month • philosophy • planet • potato • quarters • recreation room • rokeg blood pie • Saurian brandy • Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry • Starfleet Medal of Honor • Starfleet Survival Guide • table • targ • toast • tunic Information *Part of chapter 5 is What Are Little Girls Made Of? told from Ethan Matthews' point of view. The rest of the episode takes place in-between chapters 5 and 6. External Links * | after1= Killing Blow| type2=novel| series2=TOS| format2=novel| before2= | after2= Killing Blow| prevMB=The Ghost Planet| nextMB=What Are Little Girls Made Of?| prevpocket=Shadow Lord| nextpocket=What Are Little Girls Made Of?| }} Category:TOS novels